On Rainy Days
by Aeyria
Summary: When the world turns dark, and the rain quietly falls. Everything is still. Even today, without a doubt, I just can't stop thinking about you. I can't get out from the thoughts of you. On the rainy days you come and find me, but you never say a word.


_**On Rainy Days**_

**A/N: Okay, first things first, this was originally going to be a one-shot. But then I saw that the lyrics would be much better in a multi-chapter story. It would also have much more potential. The title sounds a bit familiar? Do you know B2ST? Then of course, you should know that this song is from their latest album [Not the Japanese one, the Korean one, Fiction and Fact]. I'll talk some more in the last Author Note if you want to know more about me/updates about me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, that would be Gosho Aoyama to you. And nor am I in Cube Entertainment, or a trainee, or do I own the song _On Rainy Days_/B2ST. **

**Warning: This story is planned to end sad, but I'm willingly to accept suggestions.**

* * *

><p><span>(Ai's POV)<span>

Silence streamed through the basement where I worked furiously. Of course, Hakase was in his own room, sleeping with his snores echoing around. Yes, sleeping. Meaning, I've been up all night, working endlessly to finish the antidote research. The antidote to that horrid poison that made Kudo-kun and I shrink, APTX 4869. With the new given information from a few sources after the cursed organization had finally fell, I may have hinted to Kudo-kun that there was a slight chance that the antidote may be created soon.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Three Days After The Fall Of The Black Organization)<span>_

_Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I stepped slowly up the stairs, out of the basement. Too sleepy to pay attention to anything, I accidentally almost tripped over a lump on the floor. Startled, I paused to see the lump stir a bit. With the lack of light, I couldn't exactly tell who it was, but even before I heard the lump-thing talk, I mentally crossed off every possibility, only left with Kudo-kun._

_"Oi, Haibara, there you are," Kudo-kun yawned, stretching lazily._

"_What ar-" I was interrupted before I could demand an explanation for him being there at 3 AM._

_"Haibara, what are you doing down in that room? You've been there for days. I haven't even seen you come out of there once. What are you working on?" Kudo-kun blabbed out while standing up ungracefully._

_Again, before I could get one word out of my opened mouth, he continued, guessing for himself, "Wait. Could it be? The antidote?" Though there was no actual artificial light on at the moment, with the scattered streams of moonlight, I could see his attitude perk up as his eyes glowed hope._

_Pushing past him because I was oh-so tired, all I bothered to respond with was, "Possibly." And I went up the my room, using the wall as a bit of a guide because I felt like I could drop to the ground and sleep a million years. But the excitement I saw from Kudo-kun made my mind lurch and stay awake long enough for me to stumble into my room. Not bothering to undress and put on my sleeping clothes, I crumpled onto my bed and tried to fall asleep, ignoring that thought tugging in the back of my mind._

* * *

><p>Yes, the full antidote to bring <em>him <em>back to his previous life. I, for one, would rather stay little, and grow up naturally. My excuse to him on why I'm not using the antidote would be that I just wanted to re-live a better childhood. If he objected? Which he would most likely do due to his stubbornness, I would retort back that I had slaved over in the Black Organization to train. Was that the full truth, just wanting to grow up normally? Not really, only about half of that excuse was true. The real reason was hidden through layer and layers of armor. But, no one ever going to know the truth that was deeply veiled. No one. I wouldn't let that happen.

The constant clicking of the keyboard when I was punching in letters and numbers to help me in my research had slowly slid to an end when the clock ticked closer to 2 AM. Finally completed with the research, I began mixing everything together, hoping my eyes wouldn't misread anything in the state of sleep deprivation. After a while of concentrated work, I stared at what I created. With all the hours of work over the span of months, it was finally created. The antidote that would make Kudo-kun age ten years and also give back his previous "life."

No matter what Kudo-kun would say, I would never make a second one for myself. It would feel too selfish for me. That I had made both the poison and the antidote felt horrible. Gently, I took the pill between my thumb and index finger and snuggled it into a little box I had bought earlier. Slowly, I shut the box with a small _Click! _As that tiny, seemingly innocuous sound was heard by my ears, I knew that the secret I kept for weeks or even months had been locked away even tighter. The secret which had caused my mind to lurch a week ago when I saw Kudo-kun lighten up.

Placing the small box into my lab coat, I tip-toed my way to my room, pathway engulfed in darkness. Not bothering to flick on the light for it would hurt my eyes, I shrugged off the coat onto my bed, double checking to see if the box had slipped out. Once I was sure it was secure, I went over to my closet and picked out a light jacket at random and slipped into it. Ever since I had clicked that box closed with the antidote, my skin's been feeling warmer every second. It felt suffocating, as if the burden of guilt had not lifted from my shoulders, but weighed heavier. I needed fresh air. I needed to go outside. With that destination in mind, I strolled downstairs and silently exited the house, unknown to Hakase. Locking the door after myself, I hoped that Hakase wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night to find me missing.

Turning around from the door, the calm, cool, night met my sight and skin. The feeling of suffocation instantly lowered as I started walking forward. I kept walking wherever the sidewalk took me, even though my mind kept checking that I wouldn't go far. Sighing, I gazed around, soaking in the nature of the night. The time the world turns dark. Everything turns silent for the most part. The little children tucked in their beds, dreaming of having fun, birthday parties, or having super powers. They dream whatever their minds want to. Carefree and innocent. And though physically I was a little child, my mind was still mature and didn't have any room for those thoughts. But now that the Black Organization was vanquished and the antidote found, shouldn't I be happy?

No.

And I knew that ever since I've met Kudo-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know. Short chapter. T_T But I do promise that this story will be finished, unlike my other two stories, Stay By My Side and Evening Rain. After some messaging with someone, I decided I should put more progression into my stories, and the one-shot I had already completed for On Rainy Days shouted potential for being a multi-chapter story. -Sigh- Honestly, I wasn't going to post this first chapter for a few more days, but due to my saddened heart [This was caused by the fact that I found out there was going to be a free K-Pop concert in New York, where I'm moving in a couple of days, but I'm moving to Rochester, not New York City, where the concert would be held on October 9****th****. And that's practically across the whole entire state. I'm trying to find a way to convince my aunt to bring me there. I have one month to convince. Wish me luck? T_T I waited for this day for so long ever since I knew about K-Pop], I went to the one-shot sitting in my archives and elaborated it and chopped off the other "chapters" from it. Though I did warn that this was going to end sad, I will accept ideas for ending the story with Ai and Conan. =/**

**~2NEMint [Formerly known as Lunar Krystal]**


End file.
